Scary Movies Are A Bad Idea
by barnes1917
Summary: I'm terrified the same creature from the movie will behead me just like it did to little Susie. Hey, I can't help it. It was a really scary movie, and I even told him I shouldn't watch it. But did he listen to my warnings? No. Did I listen to my gut? Of course not. Damn Austin and his cuteness. / One-shot. T for language.


_**Inspired by the prompt** "Imagine your OTP unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them." **from the tumblr blog otpprompts**_

 _ **DC; I don't own A &A or the prompt.**_

 ** _Please read and enjoy!_**

* * *

 _1:05 a.m._

I groan as I roll over and face the other side of my bed. This is too late to be up. I should be asleep. It's all Austin's fault, really.

I close my eyes, and for a second I'm calm enough to let the sleepiness begin to take over, but all too soon the vivid flashes of blood and screams and beheaded little girls flash behind my eyelids in the dark. My eyes snap open and I sit up to turn on my bedside lamp as quickly as I possibly can, my breathing quick and uneven. I press the heels of my palms to my eyes, a sad attempt to wipe the images out of my head. It doesn't work.

 _Are you freaking kidding me?!_ It was just a stupid movie with semi-realistic effects; none of it is even real! I shouldn't find any of it scary.

But I do. I'm terrified the same creature from the movie will behead me just like it did to little Susie thirty minutes into the movie.

Hey, I can't help it. It was a _really_ scary movie, and I even told him I shouldn't watch it.

But did he listen to my warnings? No.

Did I listen to my gut? Of course not. How could I with his cute little grin and hazel eyes fogging up my brain, staring at me the way they did when I said yes?

I swear they're a weapon.

* * *

 _"Austin, I don't want to watch this! You know how easily I get scared." I whine, pouting up at my boyfriend._

 _He just chuckles at me and ducks his head down to look me square in the eyes as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "Ally. I'll be right there next to you to keep you safe. You'll be fine."_

His tone is reassuring, it really is, and I almost believe him. Almost. But I know better, I knew better, I knew I shouldn't have let him talk me into it. But his pleading eyes...

 _"Can't you and Dez go see this tomorrow? Or anyone but me?"_

 _"No, Dez is busy and tonight is the first showing in theaters! I've been waiting for this movie since last year and you're going to deny me the pleasure of seeing it's first showing?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes, the look he knows I can't resist, and all I can do is sigh. He grins excitedly, eyes lighting up. "Does that mean yes?"_

 _"If you buy me popcorn." I grumble, letting my over-joyed boyfriend pull me into the movie theater._

I should've listened to my gut, I should've turned around and never went back.

But this boy's smile and excited eyes made me weak, it clouded my better judgement. Damn Austin and his cuteness.

 _"Over there." Austin pointed to two seats in the back of the large theater, and we walked up the stairs to sit in them. "Popcorn for my girl." He smiled as he handed me my popcorn, then put our drink in the cup holder between us._

 _He must've seen the nervous look on my face - or maybe it was the way I was gnawing on my lip? I'm not sure. - because he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a light, reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine, Alls. It's just a movie. I'm right here." He said in that same reassuring tone from before._

 _I just nodded, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves as the lights dimmed. The next thing I knew, a loud shriek came from the speakers above us followed by several loud bangs._

 _What the hell did I get myself into?!_

* * *

So, you see, it really is all Austin's fault I'm up at 1:36 in the morning, when I should be dead asleep by now.

 _Riiing. Riiiing. Riiing._

I nearly fell off the bed until I realized it was just my phone ringing.

 _Who the hell would be calling at this hour?!_

I picked up my phone to check the caller ID and, seeing as it was my dumb boyfriend, I answered.

"Austin? Why are you calling me at almost one forty in the morning? Is everything okay?"

I heard an airy chuckle and some rustling on the other line before he spoke. "I was just- uh, just checking in on you. Y-You know, since the movie scared you so badly and all."

" _Please,_ I'm fine. It was _just a movie_ ," I said convincingly, although I'm not sure if it was for myself or Austin. "How are _you_ , though? Are you okay? Too scared to sleep?"

He scoffs, _pfft_ 's and then laughs again. "No, no, of course not. The movie didn't scare me. Especially not th-the part when her head rolls down the stairs into his lap..." He trails off, and I hear rustling and a faint _click_ that sounds a lot like a light switch. " _Any_ way, I was just checking in on you. Wouldn't want you to be alone tonight if you were scared..."

I shook my head at his suggestive tone, even if he couldn't see it. Remind me again why I'm in love with this idiot?

"No, I'm good. Are you scared? Because I can head on over there if you are.." I said, fear and anxiety lacing my voice. I really hope he didn't hear it..

"Psh! Me? Scared? Yeah right, Alls."

He let out another chuckle, and my sleep-deprived, frightened mind finally recognized it as his nervous laugh. Although his voice was a bit raspy — like he was tired or hadn't gotten any sleep — he also sounded wide awake; like he _couldn't_ sleep. And then I realized he couldn't, because the movie had scared him too.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come over, though?" His voice sounded desperate, and I knew he hadn't meant for it to.

I thought for a moment; be the first one to admit I was scared and have Austin drive over here and be with me to comfort each other _or_ don't admit it and sleep alone tonight, scared out of my mind? Hmm...

I sighed, knowing I'd be the first one to give in eventually. Might as well tell him now and save some time.

"Actually..." I said hesitantly, playing with the edge of my comforter.

"I'll be over in five." He immediately said, and I could hear his keys in his hand. "Want me to stay on the phone?" Despite his words, his tone was pleading, almost like he was begging _me_ to stay on the phone.

I smiled a little. I had been fine without him on the phone earlier — sure I was scared out of my mind, but I was surviving — but I decided to save his ego. "Yes, please. I'll go downstairs to wait for you."

"Wait! Don't do that; your dad might hear me! I'll just climb the tree again. Stay in your room."

I did as he said, not bothering to tell him my dad was in Panama City for a meeting, and the rest of the call was him reassuring me that he was almost here. He hung up once he was outside though, and I opened my window so I could help him climb through.

He toppled through my window and onto my carpet, and we both held back laughter while I helped Austin stand up. He wrapped his arms around me almost instantly, pulling me to his chest.

"I never should've made you see that movie. I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, rubbing soothing circles on his back. The muscles in his back were tensed before relaxing as he let out a sigh. "It's okay. You're here now, I'll be fine."

"I'll keep you safe." He pulled away enough to wink at me. "Just...not from umbrellas."

I raised my eyebrow. "I thought you got over that?"

"You see, well, I thought so too, but.." He let out another nervous chuckle. "There was another incident..."

I just laughed, which we spent most of the night and early morning doing. Not once did we fear the little noises or shadows that scared us before; we were too busy talking and laughing to notice anything but each other.

* * *

 _ **A little bit OOC, maybe? I'm not sure, I can't tell. Anyways, reviews are kinda amazing so keep that little fact in mind. ;)**_


End file.
